


Марта Стюарт

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хью готовит, Мадс смотрит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марта Стюарт

\- Что это? Марта Стюарт?  
Мадс сидит, потягивая газировку, и наблюдает, как готовит Хью. А Хью, как обычно, делает все с размахом: гора муки на столе, вокруг стола и под столом, мука на щеке и на челке, а про руки лучше промолчать. По идее, думает Мадс, все это должно быть в чашке, где он взбивает яйца, но, видимо, у Дэнси свое мнение на этот счет.  
\- Не мешай, - он на глаз сыплет соль, и когда понимает, что переборщил, пытается уравновесить все большим количеством сахара. - Молоко есть?  
Мадс тянется к холодильнику и достает стеклянную бутылку. Где-то в недрах есть овощи, которые он купил недели три назад, и Миккельсен соображает, как бы незаметно их выкинуть, чтобы не опозориться перед коллегой, который даже не ест вчерашнюю еду.  
\- Этого добра навалом.  
\- Ты что, заказываешь молочника на дом? - фыркает Хью, несколько удивленный такой форме хранения, но берет бутылку и выливает половину в глубокую чашу.  
\- Конечно. Ты знаешь, как отличается настоящее молоко от ультрапастеризованной херни, которую продают в магазинах? Единственный выход избежать этого — заказывать по шесть бутылок каждое утро на порог дома.  
\- Иди ты, - усмехается Хью, утирая щеку тыльной стороной ладони, чем только размазывает белый след еще больше, и снова отворачивается к полю боевых действий. - Ты должен мне готовку.  
\- Сначала я попробую это и, если не отравлюсь, то подумаю.  
\- Я кину в тебя ложкой.  
\- И отшлепаешь ею по щекам?  
Дэнси оборачивается с вымученной ухмылкой и продолжает размешивать содержимое.  
\- Отшлепал взглядом.  
Через полчаса оттирания от пальцев прилипшего теста (обручальное кольцо приходится снять и оторвать от него тонкие кусочки густой смеси), выливания и распределения его на противне, Хью требуется коньяк.  
\- Хочешь перейти к крепким напиткам? - Мадс с полуулыбкой ведет бровью и направляется к бару. Сделав глоток за спиной Дэнси, он одобрительно хмыкает и ставит коньяк рядом.  
Будь Хью на публике, он бы опустил голову, удерживая смех, но без посторонних глаз Дэнси отвечает на подкол:  
\- А разве еще не пора?  
\- Хм, - широко улыбаясь сжатыми губами, Мадс достает два бокала, внося неожиданный для Хью поворот, пока тот отмеряет несколько грамм с помощью столовой ложки. Что ж, если ввязался - игру нужно поддержать.  
\- Мне кажется, не хватает музыки.  
\- Обойдешься, - Миккельсен, тем не менее, наполняет бокалы.  
\- Тогда я не буду с тобой пить.  
\- Я просто забыл, как включить музыкальный центр.  
\- Тогда я не буду с тобой пить, - повторяет Хью, посмотрев в глаза Мадсу, после чего вооружается миксером.  
След от муки на щеке стал более явным.  
\- Не вредничай.  
Мадс, не переставая улыбаться, протягивает бокал, Хью берет его, оставляя липкий след, опять в чем-то испачкавшись, отпивает, чуть морщится, и принимается за крем.  
\- Мы что-то празднуем? - Миккельсен повышает голос, чтобы из-за шума миксера его можно было услышать, чокается с початым бокалом и тоже делает глоток.  
\- Праздник без повода, - пожимает плечами Хью.  
Через несколько минут он выключает технику и снимает венчик, смазывая крем указательным пальцем.  
Их бокалы уже опустели дважды, а на предусмотрительно пустой желудок хмелеют оба быстро. Хью очищает одну деталь, а потом сосредоточенно облизывает крем с пальца, вперив взгляд куда-то вверх, пытаясь распознать, насколько удачным получилось соотношение пропорций.  
Мадс представляет, что было бы, если бы он смотрел так же на него.  
\- Дай попробовать.  
Хью принимается за второй стержень и пододвигает чашу с кремом к Миккельсену.  
\- Я хочу попробовать так, как ты, - по ногам разливается приятное тепло, а блеск глаз становится ярче.  
Дэнси приподнимает брови, замерев с пальцем в губах, и кивает на чашу. Мадсу как никогда на руку то, что он и в трезвом состоянии выкидывает всякие номера, потому что он берет его за запястье и подносит ко рту. Обхватывая губами сгиб фаланги, Мадс медленно выпускает его палец изо рта, слизывая сладкую смесь (терпкости коньяка уже не чувствуется), и лишь под конец поднимает взгляд. Хью смотрит на его губы.  
\- Вкусно.  
Выбитый из колеи влажностью и мягкостью чужого рта, Хью дважды моргает, прежде чем находится с очевидным ответом.  
\- Ты меня разводишь, Миккельсен?  
\- Я пробую крем, - незамедлительно отбивает тот и переводит взгляд на верхнюю губу Хью, где остался маленький светлый потек. - У тебя осталось.  
\- ... хочешь попробовать?  
Нечто в Хью меняется в этот момент - под воздействием ли алкоголя или новых ощущений, но он бросает вызов, не сомневаясь, что Мадс на него ответит.  
Он чувствует прикосновение губ Мадса, слегка царапающую щетину и узнает, каковы на вкус красные "Мальборо". Глаза закрываются сами собой, а в пах устремляется жаркая волна.  
Мадс не думает о том, правильно это или нет, ему, в общем-то, наплевать. Он лишь подчиняется своим желаниям и разворачивает Дэнси спиной к столу, опираясь о дерево руками по обе стороны. Предвкушение нового тела - одно из самых волнительных чувств, и он слегка прикусывает губу Хью, на что тот отвечает с применением большей силы.  
\- Ты отвратительно целуешься, - говорит Хью, когда поцелуй затягивается, и в противовес его словам румянец возбуждения расползается по шее и сникает где-то за воротом рубашки. Он хочет уколоть как можно больнее, чтобы получить мощную отдачу.  
\- А еще я отвратительно трахаюсь.  
Он ее получает.  
На столе твердо, холодно и неудобно, и будет болеть поясница, но после разгона его пробивает пот и физические неудобства уже не так важны. Они даже не сняли одежду до конца: джинсы Миккельсена возлежат где-то на щиколотках, а Хью забыть забыл, что обычно его регулярно просят избавляться от носков, потому что "не дело". Мадс отвешивает ему болезненный шлепок, когда ему становится неприятно из-за сжимающих талию крепких бедер, Хью дергается и сбивает головой какую-то подставку. Он тянется поднять опрокинутые приборы, но цепкая рука сжимает его подбородок, поворачивает, и следует еще один поцелуй со столкновением зубов друг о друга. Хью тянет руку, чтобы оторвать от себя чужие пальцы, этот собственнический жест раздражает его, но тут указательный и средний соскальзывают, ударяя в уголок губ Мадса. Тот быстро ловит их, и снова обволакивающий жар подводит ближе к черте, когда Миккельсен проходится языком меж пальцев, обводит кончики одним движением и продолжает всячески имитировать минет. Движения становятся машинальными, когда он обхватывает член Хью, и тот наконец пересекает черту. 

Поясница и вправду болит. Наверное, внизу спины останутся синяки, во всяком случае, нажимать на те места чертовски неприятно. Хью полулежит на стуле, забыв о сигарете в руке и занимаясь медленным осознанием произошедшего.  
Кривоватый торт из одного коржа красуется перед ним, и Дэнси отчего-то тошно смотреть на результат своих стараний.  
\- Ты должен мне готовку, - он устало ухмыляется, исподлобья наблюдая за Мадсом, который поворачивает широкий нож, рассматривая его с разных ракурсов, будто решая, настолько ли хорош этот "торт", чтобы использовать именно этот прибор.  
\- Если не отравлюсь, - ухмыляясь в ответ, отвечает Мадс.


End file.
